Look Homeward, Foofur
Premise During a rainstorm, Foofur regales on His first adventure of trying to find his way home, and meeting some friends along the way. Plot Somewhere outside of Willowby, A Dog by the name of Rover Cleveland announces on a new leader to take His place. but before He could name the winner, a rainstorm begins, causing Foofur's group (except Fencer whose tail is tied to a chandelier) to return home. Foofur gets the Cat down as Louis explains that the leader would live in the Top Dog House on the other side of town. as Louis and Fritz-Carlos argue on who leads in Foofur's absence. soon, Rocki asks His uncle on how He was leader of His pack. Foofur explained that a few years ago, before Rocki was born, Foofur arrived inside a suitcase at a station. after returning, Foofur saw to His shock that His old house was demolished and replaced with a parking lot. nearby, a clumsy karate cat named Fencer tells Foofur to back away, but gets tangled up. Foofur helps Him out and Fencer thanks Him. Foofur explains that He was looking for His brother and sister. As Fencer prepares for a fight against a Cat called Tiny to protect His turf, Fencer explained that the house wasn't demolished, but moved elsewhere. Tiny comes, a brutish grayish-blue Cat along with His manager. Fencer runs, but Foofur advises Fencer to instead talk it over. but the manager insults Fencer as the fight began. Fencer chops Tiny's shoulder, but was ineffective as Tiny whaps Fencer. Foofur suggested that Fencer use His rope-a-dope technique, which tangles up Fencer. Tiny undos the ropes, making Fencer spin, but the ring's makeshift beams crash up Tiny. Fencer declares to the Manager that He won't give up His turf. the Manager then has additional Cats to take Tiny's place. Fencer, realizing that He can't take on all the Musclehead Cats makes a run for it with Foofur. Later, in another part of town, Foofur and Fencer encounter three rats who just absconded with a medal from a mustached Yellow Schnauzer, The two decide to help, as the Rats climb up a mailbox out of the Schnauzer's reach. Foofur and Fencer help out and retrieve the medal after Fencer karate chops Sammy's tail. the Rats make a run for it as Sammy declares that He and the other Rats will be all over the Cat. The Schnauzer who just left the Foreign Legion, thanks the two for retrieving the medal and introduces Himself as Fritz-Carlos, as He came to marry Hazel who lives in Willowby Park, as Foofur and Fencer comes along. At the Park, Fritz-Carlos to His surprise, He sees the Groom which is His bunkmate, Brisbane, who left the Legion a week ago. Fritz-Carlos also sees the Bride, which is Hazel! making Fritz-Carlos faint. Foofur and Fencer wake Fritz-Carlos, as He decides to re-enlist in the Foreign Legion. Foofur comes to check the wedding, but Two dogs block their path, as the Wedding moves on. running low on time, Foofur and Fencer use a swing to get Fritz-Carlos to go over the Guards, it worked, but Fencer didn't let go and zooms off. Foofur realizing His mistake, uses a clowns pole and bowl as a makeshift helmet to trick the guards. and just as Rover asks Hazel if She'll take Brisbane's paw in marriage, Foofur tells Brisbane that He's drafted and leaves, just as Fritz-Carlos kisses Hazel, after landing on Her paws. Foofur commends Fritz for declaring His love for Hazel as Fencer asks for help getting down the tree. After leaving the park, Hazel told Fritz-Carlos that Brisbane said the Schnauzer didn't care anymore, but She then asks Foofur if He has any relatives. Foofur explains that He has a brother and sister, Hazel said that They were last seen visiting Two of Her friends, Annabell and Louis. upon arriving, The others see Annabell sobbing, after explaining that Two dogcatchers caught Louis. Foofur and the others come to help free Louis, as the Dogcatchers Mel and Harvey come to capture one more dog for their quota. and They see a Chihuahua tied to a "For Sale" sign. Harvey explains that the dog's on a leash, but Mel removes it and tosses the Chihuahua in the wagon along with Louis, and The dogcatchers drive off just as Mrs. Escrow returns to see Her Chihuahua, Pepe missing. At the Dog Pound, Foofur and the others arrive, but They hide, as the Dogcatcher van arrives and closes the garage door, with no way inside. Foofur then says that a cat can get inside, through the pipes. Fencer climbs upward and climbs inside a pipe, which leads into a room full of sleeping dogs, including Pepe and Louis, which puts Fencer in danger. Just as Mel and Harvey are about to rest, Mel opens the window, which allows Foofur to get inside, Annabell comes as well, but almost blows Their cover. Foofur along with Annabell, Fritz-Carlos, and Hazel get to the cell. after seeing that there's a padlock, Foofur and Fritz-Carlos go to get the key. Fencer under Annabell's suggestion softly wakes Louis, but Louis barks loudly, waking up the other dogs, just as Fritz-Carlos was on the table. The Dogcatchers wake up, but Foofur grabs the keys to free the Dogs. Louis, after hearing from Annabell, tells the other dogs to leave Fencer alone (while Pepe bites down on Fencer's tail). Foofur arrives and gives the keys to Annabell, who unlocks the padlock, freeing the dogs, allowing them to overwhelm Mel and Harvey as Foofur's group make a run for it. Louis suggested escaping through the window, but Foofur has the others hide in the Dogcatcher's van, which Louis first thought was crazy, but it worked. unfortunately, The Dogcatchers take the truck to round up the Dogs they had. During the drive, Louis says that He knew Foofur's siblings, but He hasn't seen them since the house was moved. Pepe the Chihuahua knows and explains that His owner bought and moved it. Mel and Harvey trade places on who will drive. Foofur's group leave the Van, just as it zooms off. Pepe is relieved to see Her owner, who is hammering the "For Sale" sign. and Foofur explains that this house is where He was born. Mel notices the dogs and has Harvey turn around, and They crash into Mrs. Escrow's car. Right before Pepe reunited with His owner, Harvey recaptures Pepe, but His owner attacks them, and declares that She'll inform the Mayor to have the dogcatchers fired. Both Mel and Harvey aren't intimidated, until She says that the Mayor is Her brother-in-law. Foofur comes and sees His Brother and Sister in the car. They ask Foofur to come, and Foofur says His goodbyes to the others, as He climbs in the car, which drives off. as the Dogs and Fencer decide on How they'll live in the house. as a fight escalates, Foofur calms them down, and explains that the house has room for everyone, and says that He decided to stay at Willowby, since He has His old house and a new family. The story ends, and Rocki says that if it wasn't for Foofur they'd never be together. The next day, At the same clearing from the beginning, Willowby's Dogs, and All of Foofur's group, (including Fencer who is wearing a "Dog" sign) Just as Rover was about to declare the Top Dog. Foofur turns down the title, making Rover declare His Son-in-Law, Brisbane, making Fritz-Carlos faint. After Rocki says that Her uncle wil always be Top dog, and Foofur says "You can fool some of the dogs, some of the time, but just don't fool with a dog's family". Trivia * We learn that the unseen Mayor is Mrs. Escrow's Brother-in-Law. * Foofur has Two siblings seen. One is Tugboat (from Bon Voyage Rocki) and the other is Phyllis. * The Car that Tugboat and Phyllis are about to leave in is a Station Wagon. * This episode marks the final appearance of Foofur, Fencer, Fritz-Carlos, Hazel, Annabell, Louis, Rocki, Mrs. Escrow, Pepe, Mel, Harvey, and the Rat Brothers. * This episode can be seen on "Just for Kids' All-Star Theater Volume 3" Gallery Homeward1.PNG Homeward2.PNG Homeward3.PNG|Can You get Me down? Homeward4.PNG Homeward5.PNG|Foofur in a suitcase Homeward6.PNG|Fencer threatens Foofur Homeward7.PNG Homeward8.PNG Homeward9.PNG|Foofur high-fives Fencer Homeward9a.JPG Homeward10.PNG|That's Tiny Homeward11.PNG Homeward11a.JPG Homeward12.PNG|Fencer Vs. Tiny Homeward13.PNG Homeward14.PNG|Tiny defeated Homeward15.PNG|You did it, Fencer! Homeward15a.JPG Homeward16a.PNG|The Manager's additional fighters Homeward16b.PNG|there's still more? Homeward17.PNG|I can't beat all those Cats! Homeward18.PNG|Return My Medal! Homeward19.PNG|Sammy's tail Karate-chopped Homeward20.PNG|This isn't over, Cat! Homeward21.PNG Homeward22.PNG Homeward23.PNG Homeward24.PNG|Foofur outsmarts the wedding guard dogs Homeward25.PNG|Private Brisbane, You've been drafted Homeward26.PNG|Fritz kisses Hazel Homeward27.PNG Homeward28.PNG Homeward29.PNG|The Dogcatchers search to fill the quota Homeward30.PNG Homeward31.PNG|Pepe tossed in with Louis Homeward32.PNG|Fencer trapped in a cell with a lot of sleeping dogs Homeward33.PNG Homeward34.PNG|Foofur shushes Annabell Homeward35.PNG Homeward36.PNG|Fencer wakes Louis... Homeward37.PNG|...Who alerts the other dogs Homeward38.PNG|Fritz-Carlos spotted Homeward39.PNG Homeward40.PNG|Annabell unlocks the cell Homeward41.PNG|The Gang and Pepe hide in the dogcatcher's van Homeward42.PNG Homeward43.PNG|Mrs. Escrow's car crashed by the Dogcatchers' van Homeward44.PNG|"The Mayor's My Brother-in-Law!" Homeward45.PNG Homeward46.PNG Homeward47.PNG Homeward48.PNG|Foofur says goodbye to His friends Homeward49.PNG Homeward50.PNG|The gang sees Foofur leave Homeward51.PNG Homeward52.PNG Homeward53.PNG|Foofur decides to stay Homeward54.PNG|The story wraps up Homeward55.PNG|Foofur's speech Homeward56a.PNG Homeward56b.PNG Homeward56c.PNG Homeward57.PNG|Foofur turns down the "Top Dog" status Homeward58.PNG|Meaning Brisbane is now, Top Dog. Homeward59.PNG|making Fritz-Carlos faint Homeward60.PNG|"Just don't fool with a dog's family" Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Foofur Category:Episodes with full plots Category:Episodes Category:Written by Mark Edens